coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5074 (15th July 2001)
Plot There is still tension between Charlie and Matt and he slept on the sofa during the night. Toyah worries she has upset Sam. Sally puts Janice in charge of the shop while she's away, Jason is fed-up. Roy and Hayley are concerned that Wayne wants to go on the camping trip. Sarah goes to Gary's house. A man in his early thirties opens the door and says that he is Gary's dad. He invites Sarah in and tells her she can wait for Gary. Toyah tells Sam that she does fancy him but he's not sure if he can handle her emotional problems. Matt and Charlie talk - she still blames him for an affair he had with Charlie's best mate years ago. Gail corners Todd and asks him where Sarah is. Gail finds out that Sarah has gone to meet her internet boyfriend and tells Martin. Gary's dad admits that he is actually Gary, Sarah is shocked. Roy goes to see Alex Swinton who tells him that he wants more money. He threatens Roy about telling Wayne that Hayley is a transsexual but Jason intervenes and frightens Alex off. Martin asks Candice for Gary's address. Matt and Charlie have another row about Matt's affair. Martin and Gail go to find Sarah. Sam tells Toyah that he's fallen for her and that she is best off with someone else. Sarah is chatting to Gary when the doorbell rings. It's Gail and Martin at the door so Sarah hides in a cupboard. Gary lies to Martin and Gail and manages to get rid of them. Charlie apologises to Matt. Toyah admits to Sam that the reason she didn't want to sleep with him was because she has to be tested for AIDS. Roy and Hayley decide to take Wayne on the camping trip and they, Martin, Sally and the children leave. Gary and Sarah carry on talking and having a good time. She closes her eyes and listens to the music. He looks at her longingly. Cast Regular cast *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Charlie Ramsden - Clare McGlinn *Matt Ramsden - Stephen Beckett *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Sam Kingston - Scott Wright *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Molly Hardcastle - Jacqueline Kington *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Wayne Hayes - Gary Damer *Gary Adams - Samuel Kane *Alex Swinton - Joe Simpson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and Sarah's bedroom *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *23a Balaclava Terrace - Living room *Unknown street *Gary Adams' house - Living room and kitchen Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah is horrified to discover the identity of her online friend. Roy decides to take Hayley and Wayne away. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,350,000 viewers (7th place). category:Extended episodes Category:2001 episodes